History repeating
by Geust
Summary: Карофский разрушает стереотипы. В частности, стереотипный пэйринг.


_.. yes I've seen it before_  
><em>.. just little bits of history repeating<em>  
><em>(Propellerheads feat. dame Shirley Bassey)<em>

Трудно найти иголку в стоге сена, а уж не заметить на вересковой пустоши слона, или, там, жирафа, и тем более тиранозавра, - это надо быть не просто слепоглухонемым, а вообще не существовать.  
>Так что если габаритная фигура в красно-белой куртке, кравшаяся по коридору и прикрывавшаяся попадавшимися на пути школьниками, которые вовсе не выражали желания ее прикрывать, была более чем заметна. Поэтому трудно было делать вид, что ее как бы нет, и она как бы не пилит тебя взглядом, и как бы не ускоряет шаг, рассчитывая напасть на тебя за углом со своими жалобами или чем-то более привычным.<p>

"Атакуй первым", - подумал Курт, и, завернув за угол, резко остановился и обернулся: как он и рассчитывал, Карофский почти налетел на него, глядя поверх голов и совсем не рассчитывая, что его план рассекретят раньше.  
>- Ой, фак, - выдохнул он. - То есть блин. То есть извиняюсь. Чота внезапно...<br>- Что теперь? - сухо прервал его Курт.  
>Карофский не рассчитывал на резкое включение в режим диалога и нахмурился, собираясь с мыслями. Что теперь?..<br>- Удали уже чип подчинения Сантане, - продолжил Курт. - Выпускной давно прошел, ваш план провалился, вышла полная задн... нелепица: ты получил корону, я получил корону, но это отнюдь не повод меня преследовать; и нет, как король и королева мы не обязаны вымучивать хорошие отношения, как и любые другие, и нет, я не имею на тебя видов, особенно ввиду коронации, и нет, мы не будем встречаться, потому что, во-первых, мне есть с кем встречаться, и во-вторых, мне есть кого...  
>- Нет, - прервал его Карофский. Его мысли наконец-то собрались вместе. - Я не об этом.<br>Курт осторожно сделал шаг в сторону, боковым зрением отслеживая, насколько многолюдно в коридоре и насколько свободен путь к лестнице. Ему не нравился пристальный взгляд Карофского, и каким бы жалким он себя не выставлял в последние месяцы, никто не мог сказать наверняка, что это не притворство, тем более сила Карофского никуда не девалась, и она представляла опасность, как бы Курт себя не успокаивал.  
>- Имей в виду, - сказал он, - если ты хоть пальцем меня тронешь, я натравлю на тебя Финна, и ты его, возможно, убьешь в драке, но он геройски погибнет ради меня, а тебе дадут лет сто двадцать строго режима, из которых двадцать будет за убийство, сто - за глупость.<br>Да, эта манера речи в совокупности с вызывающем внешним видом не так давно вызывали у Карофского невероятное раздражение. Очень хотелось взять строительный наждак и стереть всю хаммеловскую спесь к чертям собачьим и посмотреть, что от него останется.  
>К сожалению, Карофский вынужден был прийти к выводу, что останется немало, так что пришлось стирать собственную агрессию, что выходило не очень, но все же выходило. Ко всему можно было привыкнуть. Даже к самому себе.<br>- Да, - сказал он. - Я об этом и хотел поговорить.  
>- Об убийстве? О чьем конкретно? Мои похороны дорого обойдутся твоей семье, потому что...<br>- У тебя язык без тормозов, что ли, Хаммел! Ты меня послушай, а!  
>Курт захлопнул рот и, как в противовес, шире открыл глаза.<br>- Я _о нем_, - заговорил Карофский вполголоса.  
>Курт поднял бровь.<br>- О том, о ком ты сказал.  
>Курт нахмурился.<br>- Не валяй дурака, будто не понимаешь.  
>Курт помотал головой.<br>- Хорошо... - Карофский отвел глаза, выдохнул. - О Хадсоне.  
>- И что с ним, чего я не знаю? - спросил Курт, то ли продолжая валять дурака, то и вправду не понимая, к чему Карофский клонит.<br>- С ним ничего. Я думаю.  
>- Отлично, я рад слышать это <em>от тебя<em>. Разумеется, это стоило того, чтобы весь день преследовать меня по школе и играть в загадки рядом с кабинетом биологии. - Курт протянул ему руку. - Счастливо оставаться. Дэвид.  
>- Да блин! - Карофский готов был ударить его по руке, но сдержался. - Я же пытаюсь объяснить...<br>Курт смотрел на него едва ли не осуждающе. Так врачи смотрят на своевольных пациентов: больной, зачем вы выбросили лекарства?  
>Карофский собрался с духом и проговорил очень тихо:<br>- ...что он мне нравится.  
>В воздухе оглушительно лопнул мыльный пузырь. Настала абсолютная тишина.<br>Все происходило, как в замедленном кино: глаза Курта расширялись, он делал глубокий вдох ртом, ремень сумки сползал с его плеча, а Карофский стоял, не зная, что делать дальше.  
>Наконец Курт шумно выдохнул - апффффффф - и пауза прервалась.<br>- В каком смысле? - спросил он.  
>- В этом, - развел руки Карофский.<br>- В каком "этом", Дэйв?  
>- Ну. <em>В твоем.<em>  
>Курт поперхнулся и едва заметно болезненно скривился.<br>- Давай уясним, приятель, - сказал он, - что нет никакого "моего смысла" между мной и Финном Хаммел-Хадсоном. Это раз.  
>Карофский пожал плечами.<br>- Это все знают.  
>Курт недобро сощурился.<br>- Знали, - поправился Карофский.  
>- ...и чем здесь я, лично я могу помочь - это два. Кроме того, что сразу скажу: никаких шансов. <em>В том самом смысле.<em> Это три.  
>- Я просто хотел посоветоваться... - начал Карофский, но Курт прервал, угрожающе взмахнув пальцем перед его носом:<br>- Это не Сэм. Бесполезно засматриваться на его задницу. Говорю тебе. И не тот парень, который собрался в Массачусетский технологический поступать, как там его. И не девчонки, на которых - да, я знаю, спасибо сатан.. Сантане, - ты тоже посматриваешь.  
>- Ты судишь по себе.<br>Курт замолчал и отвел глаза.  
>- Конечно. Тут нечего и сравнивать. Где ты, а где я. Это просто нелепо, - сказал он, выдержав паузу, и Карофскому показалось, что он просто озвучивает свои мысли, потому что суть фразы до него не дошла.<br>- У нас есть общие интересы.  
>- Были, у вас <em>были<em> общие интересы. Доставать меня, например. - Курт скривился. - Или спорт. Но спортсменов - треть школы. Почему Финн?..  
>Взгляд Курта действовал как бор-машина - он ввинчивался в чревоточину и вызывал почти болезненные ощущения. Но Карофский держал себя в руках.<br>- Нравится, - просто ответил он, пожимая плечами.  
>- Хорошо. Тогда, почему я? Что требуется от меня?<br>- Ну, - Карофский как-то неловко взмахнул руками. - Что мне вообще с этим делать? Как себя вести? Теперь?  
>Курт нахмурился, и глаза его приобрели темный зеленый оттенок.<br>- Делай что хочешь, - ответил он жестко, - но запомни: если ты хоть чем-то его заденешь, устроишь драку или что-нибудь еще в твоем стиле, я тебя уничтожу. Не исключено, что физически. В лучшем случае, ты закончишь Далтон вместо МакКинли. Потому что, честное слово, ваши нападки первобытных людей ничто в сравнении с гневом Курта Хаммела.  
>Карофский кивнул. Курт был в разы меньше его самого, но его скрытая ярость пугала. Будучи направлен "на темную сторону", его острый ум и язык без костей представляли вполне реальную угрозу. Да и физически он был куда крепче, чем казался.<br>- Я буду на шаг позади него. Всегда, - сурово подытожил Курт.  
>Карофский сглотнул и кивнул.<br>- Да я бы и не... - начал он, но осекся.  
>Лицо Курта будто рассыпалось на эмоции: губы почти дрожали, но он старательно натягивал ядовитую ухмылку, хотя уголки губ упорно ползли вниз, а не вверх; глаза сердито сужались, пытаясь не выпустить слезы - он только что угрожал Карофскому, и это было жутко, а сейчас!..<br>- Ты обратился к самому подходящему человеку, чтобы узнать, как справиться с чувствами к Финну Хадсону, - выдавил Курт с горьким смешком.  
>- Но ты же справился, - с уверенностью сказал Карофский. Все знают. Знали.<br>Прозвенел звонок, и если Курт и собирался что-то ответить, то сразу передумал.  
>- Я потратил на тебя обеденную перемену, Карофский, - сказал он сердито. - И опоздаю на историю.<br>Развернулся и пошел в свою сторону.  
>- С меня обед! - крикнул вслед ему Карофский.<br>- В четверг в восемь вечера в ресторане "Максим" в Париже, - ответил Курт, взбегая по лестнице и не оборачиваясь. - Но сойдет и что попроще.  
>Карофский кивнул - сам себе - и двинулся в сторону кабинета алгебры.<p> 


End file.
